Conventional livestock watering tanks generally utilize spring-loaded doors or buoyant floats to close the opening in the tank so that the water in the tank is thermally sealed from subfreezing ambient air. Such doors or float may be pushed away from the opening by the animal's head thereby presenting water to the animal for drinking. However, these closures are subject to problems. For example, springloaded doors have a tendency to close upon the head of the animal or otherwise pinch the animal during drinking. Also, the buoyant floats are generally flat and can become misaligned such that the opening is not completely sealed. Also, the flat float requires the animal to exert and maintain considerable force on the float with its nose or muzzle to submerge the float to provide access to the water. The animal can also bite a flat float thus presenting a hazard to the animal, as well as damage to the float.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock watering tank having a spherical float which is easily moved by an animal to provide access to the drinking water.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock watering tank having a spherical float which assures complete closure of the drinking opening when the animal is not drinking.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock watering tank having a spherical float which can be rolled away from the access opening with a minimum of effort by the animal.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a livestock watering tank which is economical to manufacture, efficient and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent in the following description of the present invention.